


Uniform Change

by princess_yosuke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothing Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Voice Kink, hot pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to another one of his Dad's team building exercises, Yosuke is required to go through a uniform change at Junes...this pleases Souji greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform Change

Yosuke was going to murder Teddie.

Okay maybe not murder him, just make the bear disappear somewhere nobody in Inaba would ever find him. If anyone asked he could say the poor guy went to go live on a farm upstate or something. It would be the perfect crime, and if he was ever caught, entirely justifiable!

Because if it wasn’t for that damn bear, Yosuke wouldn’t have to be working at Junes on a lovely summer’s afternoon in nothing but a tight-fitting tank top and a pair of hot pants.

But the bear couldn’t take all the blame for it…well yeah he could, but that wasn’t the point. The whole thing wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for another one of his father’s ‘brilliant’ plans in order to boost morale amongst the staff. So a week earlier, everyone had been required to draw a ticket from a raffle, the winner would receive the grand prize of becoming manager for a day. Meaning whoever won would get to make a bunch of crazy-ass commands that the rest of the staff would have to obey. It might have been a great idea too, if it weren’t for the fact that most of the workers at Junes were a bunch of small-town teens, bored out of their minds, and working part-time during the summer break.

And of course, because whatever deity that watched over this world didn’t hate Yosuke Hanamura enough, Teddie had been the one to draw the winning ticket. And the first decree of the Bear’s reign of leadership was a mandatory uniform change for all the staff. Which was why Junes now looked like the department store equivalent of Hooters.

He should have honestly been more shocked by it all, but nowadays Yosuke took all this crap with a sort of grim acceptance that this was his life now. Which was why he didn’t get surprised when Teddie managed to find an outfit for him that was his exact measurements so that he wouldn’t feel ‘left out of the fun!’, or angry over his traitor of a father thinking the idea was hilarious and would surely attract a crowd.

He wasn’t even startled when his ‘kind’ and ‘well-meaning’ friends had somehow caught wind of the whole publicity stunt, and had shown up to ‘cheer’ poor Yosuke on out of the ‘goodness of their hearts’.

“This is the greatest thing I have ever seen in my life!” Chie cackled, the smug grin on her face did little to help maintain the tiny shred of dignity Yosuke was clinging too. “Oh man, I wish I had a camera!”

If Chie expected a response from her best friend, Yukiko was little help, currently doubled over and trembling with a fit of laughter. Yosuke was thankful the area was pretty much abandoned due to a flash sale currently happening on another floor.

“Junes would like to remind you that taking photos of its employees is strictly forbidden Miss Satonaka,” Yosuke replied in a deadpan tone. No doubt Teddie had so generously told the other’s where he’d be hiding out. Because the universe did so love punishing Yosuke Hanamura, didn’t it?

“Aww cheer up Yosuke-senpai!” Rise said, her wicked amusement badly hidden beneath a sweet smile. “I think you look adorable.”

“Y-yeah!” Kanji added, the poor guy looked about as embarrassed as Yosuke felt, his eyes nervously darting around the room to look anywhere apart from the scantily-clad male in front of him. “Ted sure went all out didn’t he?”

Yosuke groaned, silently cursing the stupid bear once again. His revenge would be sweet indeed…

A chuckle drew his attention away from his thoughts of vengeance, and he found himself looking over at the final member of the group and his boyfriend. Thankfully Souji hadn’t added any comments of his own about the situation, but it wasn’t hard to see devilish glint in his eyes, and the twitch of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips which seemed to go unnoticed by the others. It didn’t take a genius to know what he was thinking, and that made Yosuke more flustered than the humiliation of being teased by the others.

“Well, now that you’ve all had a good gawk, could I get back to work?” He said, trying to keep his voice even under Souji’s penetrating gaze. It was becoming too much to handle, which was problematic in such a constrictive outfit like what he was wearing.

Chie obviously wasn’t satisfied with that response, “Let me just relish this moment a little longer!” she pleaded.

“Oh my sides!” Yukiko finally managed to gasp out between her fit of giggles. She about as red as the color of her headband now. “I can’t…you had to…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

Aaaand she was gone again, with any luck she’d laugh herself into unconsciousness. Maybe then Yosuke could escaped in the ensuing panic.

Rise rolled her eyes at the hysterical girl, “Geez, come on Yukiko-senpai!” she scolded, “You’re gonna choke if you don’t calm down! Chie-senpai stop teasing him and come help me get her some water.”

Despite Chie’s protests, Rise managed to drag her two seniors back towards the food court, flashing Yosuke an apologetic look over her shoulder. He made no small effort to show the teen idol his gratitude.

Kanji, who looked like he was about to burst, all but bolted after the girls, muttering something about going to see what Teddie was up to. Which left Yosuke alone with Souji, he didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Souji watched the rest of the group leave until they were safely out of sight, before pushing Yosuke up against the wall. Yup, definitely a bad thing Yosuke decided, grateful once again that nobody else was around.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look?” Souji said, his voice dripping with lust, tickling against Yosuke’s ear.

He bit his lip, willing his body not to respond to the advances in such a public area, “Could you control your libido for one second?”

“No can do Partner,” Was Souji’s reply, the sultry emphasis of the last word sent a shiver of instinctive thrill down Yosuke’s spine. He was incredibly aware of the hand that was now dancing dangerously close to the hem of his flimsy tank top. “It was taking every inch of my restraint to not jump you the moment I saw you.”

“S-Souji please…” Yosuke stuttered, the light brushes of Souji’s fingers against the bare sliver of skin burned, and it was taking all of his willpower not to lean into the touch.

“Want to take this somewhere a little more private?” Souji asked, pulling back to study the embarrassed teen beneath him.

Yosuke didn’t trust his voice to say anything more, giving a small nod instead, allowing himself to be led away to the nearest bathroom.

It hadn’t been the first time they’d done this sort of thing during their time as a couple, or the first time they’d done it at Junes. But every time Souji brought up the suggestion he could feel the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter with excitement. Maybe he was starting to get a kink for this kind of thing.

Not a moment after they were safely out of sight, Souji set back to work in ravishing Yosuke. His hands once again teasing the hem of his tank before slipping underneath. Yosuke gasped at the sudden contact of his palm.

“Looks like I’m not the only one whose horny it seems,” Souji growled into Yosuke’s neck. “Let me hear that sweet voice of yours Partner.”

Yosuke let out a moan as Souji’s hand brushed over his hardened nipple, leaning his head back against the toilet stall. Which allowed Souji to get better access to the bare skin uncovered by the skimpy outfit. “Would…would you  _ahh_ can it with the corny lines?”

“You know you love it,” Souji said, his lips trailing down to the juncture between Yosuke’s neck and collar bone, he nipped it lightly, smiling in satisfaction at the noise it elicited from his partner.

“No marks!” Yosuke whined, trying to push the other boy away. “I still need to work after this dammit!”

Souji gave a little hum in disappointment, before running his tongue over the small love bite he’d made, “Pity, I think you want out of those clothes just as much as I do.”

His hands trailed back down towards the tight denim shorts that hugged Yosuke’s hips snugly, which were becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his growing arousal. Not that the thought of getting fucked senseless in what was essentially a stripper’s outfit didn’t turn him on, but going back to work afterwards would have made it as blatantly obvious as…well going back to work with a raging hard-on. However, Yosuke’s thoughts were currently occupied with other things, such as how he wanted nothing more than for Souji to bend him right over there and take him. Let’s just say logical reasoning wasn’t his strong point at the moment.

Thankfully Souji was a lot more clear-headed about how to solve their little problem, “Ah well, there’s plenty of other things we can do,” He continued, rubbing his palm over Yosuke’s groin, enjoying the soft keening sound that it earnt. If there was one thing Souji loved about all the time’s he and Yosuke had done it, it was the downright delectable sounds his partner made. He hadn’t known how vocal Yosuke could be when they’d first gotten together, but by god if it wasn’t music to his ears.

“ _Oh…”_  Yosuke gasped, lifting his hips to push into Souji’s hand, he needed release and he needed it now or else he was going to go insane. It didn’t help when Souji moved away to undo the fly of his shorts, pulling them and his briefs down so tantalizingly slow that Yosuke was all but begging for more. “Souji please!”

“Relax,” Souji said soothingly, he lay a soft kiss on Yosuke’s forehead. He made no effort to remove his own clothes, probably since he had the privilege of going home after this, lucky bastard. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he grasped Yosuke’s well-aroused cock and began to stroke it.

The feeling was nothing short of pure ecstasy, Yosuke buried his head into Souji’s neck so that his moans were muffled should anyone happened to walk in. He could feel the pressure inside him building and building with every stroke.

“I wish I had the chance to fuck you in that outfit, you have no idea how gorgeous you look in it,” Souji crooned, his thumb brushing over the head, smearing the leaking pre-cum that’d been dripping from it. Yosuke was close already, all it would take was just a few more good strokes and he’d be at his limit. “Then again, you’re always beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you Partner.”

“Me…too…” Yosuke sighed, between the sweet words and the excruciating pleasure building up in his core, it was becoming too much for him to bear. He tried to tell Souji but his voice only came out as a strangled mewl. He was dangerously close.

Luckily Souji understood the situation, lifting Yosuke’s chin to face him. The poor boy’s eyes were heavily glazed over with lust, all but begging for release.

“It’s alright Yosuke, go ahead,” He told him, capturing Yosuke’s lips with his own, swallowing up the moans of his partner as he finally came. Tremors wracked Yosuke’s body as he spilt into Souji’s hand, and he leaned into the kiss, clinging to his boyfriend like his life depended on it.

When he finally came too he was being held in Souji’s arms, who helped steady him against the wall as the euphoric bliss set in. The other boy chuckled lightly at the satisfied look on Yosuke’s face, before giving him another sweet peck on the lips. Yosuke smiled into the kiss, maybe he would need to thank Teddie after this was all over. Sure the idea had been mortifying at first, but if this was the reward he’d receive, he’d gladly wear that stupid outfit again.

Souji pulled back, giving Yosuke a mischievous smile, as if he could read his thoughts, “So on a scale of one to ten, how eager would you be to fight shadows in that get-up?”

Nope, Yosuke didn’t need to thank anyone. Revenge, revenge was looking really good right now. Revenge on that damn bear and on his perve of a boyfriend he thought as he felt his face burn with hot embarrassment.

“SOUJI!”


End file.
